


Comfort Aid

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda sleeps over sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Aid

It isn't something that they both agree mutually. For Nakamaru it is the matter of how Ueda would look at him with those idle eyes every time the alcohol kicking in, and he just has to drag the swaying man into his house. He feels like as if he is engage with some charity works- he obviously has no intention to refuse after all.

Ueda sleeps there some nights, or he much prefers to call it an unplanned sleep over every time he is at it, though for most of the times he couldn't remember stripping down his own clothes reeking with stench odour. And he would purposely ignoring the annoyed look the older gave to him the next morning. He blamed it to Nakamaru's incapability to properly show his anger.

Nakamaru doesn't mind, whenever he would drop the guy onto the couch in the living room only to find the man creeps into his room later, and sneaking under his warm blanket, with an excuse to prove him the meaning of having spacey apartment and whatsoever.

Some other nights a sober Ueda would knock on his door and they spend the night watching a movie together or playing games. When the midnight approach, Ueda will be the first to crash himself on top of the bed, conquering the blanket. It's not that Nakamaru is a cheapskate, but he had started hiding the other covers safe inside the closet, for reasons.

They both have the tendency to toss and turn, rolling around over each other's legs and stomach, the sheets will be kicked off the bed down to the floor forgotten but in the end it all settles into an awkward sort of cuddling, or spooning. The morning would begin with either Nakamaru putting a poker face to a boner being pressed against his back, or Ueda facing the tent forming from under Nakamaru's sweatpants.

Ueda never stays for breakfast, of one of the few things they didn't think the need of doing so, nor did Nakamaru is willing to cook for him one early in the day. But Nakamaru had thought about it, of how it was certainly nice to have someone eating the leftovers from last night together with.

One time Ueda showed up with cans of beer, and Nakamaru welcomed him without second thought, although he's not the type to drown down his sorrow with going drunk. They talked and laughed over every trivial stuff, and eventually they shared a kiss, accidentally a weird one. Nakamaru was glad they were alone, no one was around to see this, not because he had any qualms about receiving comfort from someone, but solely he wanted this to stay between them.

They are aware of the strangeness of it, keeping up with this kind of thing somehow, but it's worth to share the warmth and appreciating a moment of silence among them, that they can't find in anyone else but themselves.


End file.
